


Blurt it into Existance

by female_overlord_3



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Best Dad Ray Molina, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Good Parent Ray Molina, HELL YA 3 FOR 3, HELL YA OF COURSE THERE'S A TAG FOR IT, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Post-Episode 9: Stand Tall, Reggie being Reggie, Still don't understand tags but i'm still having fun with them!, cause fuck it we need some silly and fun fluff, lets go, minor show spoiler, silly and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Enjoy Reggie figuring some things out! This is Julie/Luke/Reggie cause they all have 2 hands 💖
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Blurt it into Existance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/gifts), [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts).



> I wrote this for Bi-Visibility day because I be Bi, weak for poly ships, and this wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it. Bi!Julie and Reggie with Pan!Luke :D
> 
> Originally [**posted on**](https://female-overlord-3.tumblr.com/post/630076492354863104/blurt-it-into-existence) my tumblr.

It's sort of the little things that Reggie usually misses but they keep happening more and more that even he notices.

It's when they harmonize and it feels like their all one amazing voice. It's that heated tension when they share a microphone. How proud they are after performing or practicing or practicing something they've just made.

The small things build to big things which becomes a new thing and something he's still trying to figure out which means he has 2 things to figure out.

Eventually he solves the new thing pretty quickly but doing something about it takes longer… or as long as his self-control lasts which isn't exactly stellar.

Finally Reggie can't hold it in anymore and blurts it out to Luke when it's just them practicing riffs.

"I think I like Julie?!"

Luke shrugs and keeps playing.

"I like Julie too."

Reggie just shakes his head frantically and his bass disappears so he can grab Luke with both hands by the shoulder and pulls him close to stare him right in the eye as he says this.

"No like actual feelings man."

It finally dawns on Luke what Reggie is trying to say but still there's no reaction as he keeps playing, shifting to a slower sound before making his guitar disappear.

"Oh well I like Julie too. With actual feelings." He frowns in thought and crosses his arms in defence. "Which both you and Alex teased me about remember?"

Reggie chuckles at that. "Huh ya you both are really obvious but like what do I do? I mean I know she loves us and you a bit more but what should I do? Ignore it? Try something? Find someone else?"

Luke eyes him in thought before grinning, a mischievous look Reggie knows means fun trouble.

"Ok well why don't we just tell her and see what she thinks?"

Reggie goes silent for a moment before a bright smile breaks across his face, one Luke reciprocates.

"Ya maybe if I tell her she'll help me figure this out. God feelings are weird. How do you guys do it? I'm just used to fun easy crushes that are well fun and easy but actual feelings kinda suck."

Luke's smile turns smug and he presses a messy kiss to Reggies cheek. "Cause I'm a genius and always know what to do Reggie. Now come on."

Reggie stares in shock before frowning at him.

"Hey, you gotta stop doing that Luke. I'm still trying to figure out the weird feelings I've got for you man."

Luke just pats him consolingly on the arm still attached to him.

"I know Reggie I know, now come on. Julie should be done studying by now right?" Luke questions and slings an arm around Reggie.

"Ya she should be it's like almost dinner time."

They drop in front of her door and knock because if theres one thing Julie Molina knows it's how to get people to do what she wants. Now occasionally the boys remember their manners.

Then Luke has to go and poke his head through the door.

"Julie _Reggie_ has a question for you."

The odd tone Luke uses makes a feeling of nerves settle back again and Reggie's about to pull Luke back so they can be anywhere else but it's Luke who yanks him through the door instead.

Reggie barely resists the urge to poof away because Julie has those cute butterfly clips in her hair and she's just so pretty. She's also giving Luke an annoyed look which makes him feel better.

"See this is why I like you, you defend me when Lukes being annoying and look cute doing it."

Luke gives Julie a look as he motions his hands to Reggie and sighs.

"What-oh right. Julie I'm possibly in love with you in a more than friends way… what should I do?"

She looks from him then Luke and there's also that same mischievous look in her eyes too. Reggie feels like he's missing something he should already know.

"You're asking me… What you should do?" She questions and Reggie just nods.

"Ya cause we know you and Luke are an almost something and I'm not trying to mess with that but I'm not usually a full on feels kind of guy. So like is there a way for me to… not be? Also help me figure out these feelings I have for Luke too cause Alex just stares at me like I'm missing something but never tells me what." He squirts at Luke in annoyance. "You too. Both of you stop waiting for whatever I'm missing and just tell me! It'll save everyone time."

Julie seeing the signs that Reggie is heading for an actual freak out, takes his hand and brings him to sit next to her on her bed.

"Hey Reggie I promise you after today you'll have all of this mostly figure out alright? Now I'm gonna need you to answer some questions I'm going to ask." She squeezes his hand which instantly calms him. "Just blurt it out without thinking."

"My specialty then! Alright I'm ready. Go!"

Both Luke and Julie laugh at that which makes him feel way too warm and giddy.

"Okay favorite thing about Luke?"

"Eyes."

"Favorite thing about me?"

"Smile."

"What do you feel when you think about me?"

"Happy."

"What do you feel when you think about Luke?"

"Also happy."

"My favorite song?"

"Trick question you said you'd never be able to have one cause all the songs you love are special in their own way."

"Luke's favorite guitar?"

"Also trick question because just like you, each on is special and has its own unique use."

"Do you think how you feel about me is the same you feel about Luke?"

"Probably?" 

Reggie finally pauses in thought before gasping. 

"Omg I'm also in love with Luke." 

He snaps his head to look at Luke who just winks at him. "Luke I'm possibly in love with you too!"

He goes silent again and before throwing a pillow at Luke who let's it pass through him. "Wait you knew and you didn't tell me!"

Luke doesn't even look ashamed at this and proceeds to throw himself onto both Reggie and Julie's lap.

"Dude I tried to see if you were interested even before we died. You just never reciprocated so I let it be."

"What! You know how bad I am at that stuff! WE COULD'VE BEEN TOGETHER SOONER IF YOU JUST TOLD ME. WE COULD OF DOUBLE TEAMED TO SWEEP JULIE OFF HER FEET LIKE SHE DESERVES." He starts slapping Luke in the leg then pauses for the third time during this whole thing.

"Wait you were into me back then?"

Reggies hand flies to his chest. "Aww man that's so embarrassing you had a crush on me even then."

Julie's hand pokes him in the chest.

"So did you Reggie."

"Oh huh right." He takes hold of Julie's hand and starts fiddling with it.

"So does this mean you love me too?"

The fond look she gives him makes Reggie blush.

"What do you think Reginald?"

"That I'm in some weird fever dream." 

"Well if hearing it will make things seem more real then yes Reggie, of course I love you too."

Reggie face breaks out into a blinding smile because he's so happy.

"Dude did you hear that? Julie loves me!"

Julie and Luke laugh again because they do love their ridiculous boy.

"Well I also love you too." Luke adds and pats his cheek, leaving it there for a second longer than usual before dropping it.

"Why do I feel like both crying and proofing to the roof to yell?"

Reggie feels like he's too full of emotions he might actually explode.

Julie tugs his hand and pulls him closer.

"Come on group hug."

They all laugh in joy as they crash together and hold each other tight.

"Wait what do you guys like about me?" He asks as they all fully settle on Julie's bed fully comfortable.

He has his head in Julie's lap and his feet on Luke's. Luke has a hand gripping his ankle and his head on Julie's shoulder.

"You always make me laugh. Luke always makes me smile." Julie answers and they both look to Luke.

"Kinda the same for me too. You both just make me happy."

Humming in happy contentment as Julie runs her hand through his hair and Luke taps his fingers on his ankle, Reggie just asks one more question.

"How'd you guys figure out you liked me?"

He opens one eye to see both of them starting to blush and he has an inkling of what it could be.

"Oh my god you guys wrote a song about me didn't you!"

Julie tugs his hair but gently at the comment.

"Got it in one Reggie. Not gonna lie though it was a bit frustrating cause it was after I accepted I felt something for Luke."

"She was so mad when I realized what the song was about before her. Mainly because I had the first part done and she finished it."

Reggie chuckles at that.

"Well duh we've known each other longer but Julie was able to finish it right, like it needed her."

"Reggie man that was insanely poetic.

"I can be from time to time."

Julie rolls her eyes at that.

"Very rare times."

They all bask in the quiet for a few more seconds before Reggie rolls over and looks at them.

"Wait how are we going to tell Alex?" The raised brows from both Julie and Luke answers that for him. "Oh he knows doesn't he? That's why he just stares at me like I should already know!"

Luke sighs loudly and drops down to take the spot Reggie left.

"Yup he definitely fits the disaster Bi thing you were showing me Jules."

Reggie looks at them confused at what that means.

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Well you know Alex is Gay cause he likes only boys? Bi or bisexual is when you like both genders or more. That's at least how I describe it and feel. Luke thought he was too but then he found out about being Pansexual and said that felt more like him."

Reggie stares at them in awe.

"There's a word for it." He whispers and tries to go launch himself off the bed and open Julie's laptop on her desk but two hands latch onto him to keep him stationed on the bed.

"Nope. Enjoy the cuddling."

"Reggie we were having a moment!"

He struggles weakly before relaxing back into their arms.

"You can't just say there's a word for something I couldn't name most of my life and expect me to chill right now!" He argues but stays where he is.

They both pat his chest to comfort him.

"You can research all you want tomorrow while I'm school. I'm sure my dad can answer some questions too since he was the one who helped me figure out I was bi."

Some unknown tension lifts from Reggies chest but it's not the two hands resting there.

"Your dad is so cool."

"Cause he has such a cool daughter."

No one disagrees.

After that it's as if they've been doing this since the start. Sometimes they're all together or with at least one other person, never alone unless they need it.

For now it's enough.


End file.
